


Hanamaki Takahiro Sucks at Beach Volleyball

by SuperUltraMeme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball, M/M, Oikawa losing his shit, a matsuhana origin story, hardcore making out, this shouldn't exist i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperUltraMeme/pseuds/SuperUltraMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But first! Penalty!" Oikawa pointed at Hanamaki who would be fine just sinking into the ground.<br/>"Ok, what is it? Just get it over with." He watched nervously as Oikawa took in their surroundings with that obnoxious, devious grin of his. Oikawa suddenly stopped and grinned harder. Oh god, here it is.<br/>"You see that guy sleeping over there?" <br/>"Yeah."<br/>"Go kiss him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanamaki Takahiro Sucks at Beach Volleyball

To be fair, Hanamaki had warned them that he was really bad at beach volleyball.

Really bad.

He didn't know what about it was so fundamentally different from regular volleyball, but his team ended up losing every time without fail because, to reiterate, he was really bad at beach volleyball.

He had tried to get out of playing. Especially with this group because Oikawa was king of inflicting penalties on the unfortunate losers. However, they talked him into it because they really needed a fourth player and they offered to buy him food and Hanamaki was weak for free food.

He soon realized no amount of free food was worth this humiliation.

"Aaand, the victory goes to... not Hanamaki! Again!" Oikawa high-fived Iwaizumi as Yahaba turned to Hanamaki and shook his head.

"You've been playing volleyball for how long now?"

"I told you guys I suck at this!"

"It's going to get too hot in a bit. We should break for lunch." Iwaizumi was left being the voice of reason, as always.

"But first! Penalty!" Oikawa pointed at Hanamaki who would be fine just sinking into the ground.

"Ok, what is it? Just get it over with." He watched nervously as Oikawa took in their surroundings with that obnoxious, devious grin of his. Oikawa suddenly stopped and grinned harder. Oh god, here it is.

"You see that guy sleeping over there?" Hanamaki looked where he was pointing. A short ways off, there was a teenage boy, probably about their age, lying on a towel away from the crowd.

"Yeah."

"Go kiss him."

"What?!"

"Oikawa, that's going a little too far," Iwaizumi stepped in.

"He's sleeping! He won't feel it,"Oikawa protested.

"What if he wakes up?"

"Then get his number," Yahaba chimed in.

"Really? You too?"

"Go on." Oikawa pushed Hanamaki forward with that same irritating grin. Hanamaki looked around, hoping to god that no one would happen to look over and report him for sexual harassment and convict him and then he wouldn't be able to get a job or have a family and he would walk around with a tainted name for the rest of his life all because he was really bad at beach volleyball.

He approached the boy slowly and knelt next to him. His breathing appeared to be pretty even, and he wasn't moving at all. However, he was wearing sunglasses, so Hanamaki couldn't be sure he was really asleep.

Desperately, he looked back at his friends who had followed him a little ways to get a better view. Oikawa motioned for him to go on.

Hanamaki turned back to the stranger. He was actually pretty hot. He had thick eyebrows that were drawn down and dark messy hair. His lips were pulled into what looked like a bored pout.

_All you gotta do is just kiss those lips. Just go for it._

Hanamaki leaned in, subconsciously holding his breath, and planted a quick kiss on his mouth.

"Can I help you?" Hanamaki started as the boy spoke.

"Shit." He jumped to his feet and started speed walking back to where his friends were in hysterics. He uses the term "friends" very loosely here.

"So you're just gonna hit it and quit it?" Hanamaki stopped. He slowly turned back to see that the boy had sat up and pushed the sunglasses back on his head. Hanamaki looked back at his friends and back at the stranger. The word "revenge" flashed through his mind.

"Sorry about that, man." He was going out on a limb here, but he had a feeling it'd be worth it.

He crossed back to the boy and sat in his lap. The stranger immediately pulled him in for a real kiss. A really good kiss. Hanamaki gripped his hair, hoping that would somehow anchor his mind and stop it spinning.

He could hear Yahaba yell "OH MY GOD" and Oikawa let out an inhuman screech. The stranger reached around and grabbed Hanamaki's ass so that they boys watching could see. Hanamaki accidentally let out a moan. He pulled the other boy closer to cover.

After a while, they finally pulled away to catch their breath.

"So what was the purpose of that?" the stranger asked.

"I'm terrible at beach volleyball and my friends are a little penalty-crazy."

"That's not very romantic. I was hoping for something more like, you saw me lying here and couldn't control yourself."

"If it makes a difference, it was love at second glance."

"That's a little better. Matsukawa Issei, by the way."

"Hanamaki Takahiro." They shook hands which Hanamaki found oddly formal, considering he'd just had this guy's tongue down his throat. Matsukawa pushed him off his lap and stood up.

"Mind if I join you guys for volleyball?"

"Not at all." They started walking back towards the small cluster of boys that were still trying to erase certain recent events from their minds. "Just don't be on my team. As you know, I suck."

"You sucking is what brought us together."

"My sucking can bring us even closer together." They glanced at each other, and Matsukawa waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh god that is disgusting." Oikawa grimaced at their conversation.

"Oikawa, I don't know how to say this gently, but this is entirely your fault. Everyone, meet Matsukawa."

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on [greattrashking](http://greattrashking.tumblr.com/) for coming up with this terrible idea. My Twitter and Tumblr are linked in my bio, so show some love. Thanks for reading!


End file.
